Season Six (Post Season 3)
Please keep in mind that this fiction is completely independent from the actual Season 6 of The Vampire Diaries. The story continues the events of Happy Birthday, the Season 5 Fanfiction finale. Feel free to write comments, discuss, and make criticism, but please be constructive rather than destructive. Inappropriate and offensive comments will be deleted. ---- The 6th season consists of 22 episodes Slogan is Our fate is in their hands. Season Summary Hard times in Mystic Falls. After Elena is successfully brought back from the Dark Dimension, the gang unsuccessfully tries to recover her memories. As Caroline struggles with losing Tyler to her mortal enemy; Bonnie is strained with everyone because of the mistakes she's done in the past; and Stefan, Damon, June and Jeremy are trying to build a new and better life for Elena, no one will manage to realize the trouble before it finds them again. After their greatest enemy Inari arrives to Mystic Falls, determined to sacrifice Elena in a ritual in order to provide herself unlimited power on both dimensions, the gang will try to do everything in their power to stop her. But will that be enough? Will they be able to stop her, or will the end of the world come? The final season of The Vampire Diaries stars as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Tatia, as Stefan Salvatore, as Damon Salvatore, as Bonnie Bennett, as Caroline Forbes, as June Flemming, and as Misao. returns to main cast as Matt Donovan, and joins the main cast as Inari. Klaus (played by ), Meredith and Christian Fell (played by and ), Tyler Lockwood (played by ), Jeremy Gilbert (played by ), and Samara (played by ) will continue as recurring characters. Chapters *Chapter I: The Inari's Strike Chapter: (Ep. 501 - 506) This chapter focuses on Inari's arrival to Mystic Falls and her efforts to take the doppelganger back in her possession. The gang fights her back, but the fight results with unwanted casualties, that draws the attention of some people from out of town. Meanwhile in Dark Dimension, Misao strives to keep the alliance going, but the arrival of an unexpected visitor will put them on their first big test. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Inari. *Chapter II: The Malach Chapter: (Ep. 507 - 514) This chapter focuses on Caroline's growing and strengthening dark side, while her friends try to figure out what is happening to her. Eventually the gang is forced to take extreme and radical measures against her, much to everyone's dismay. Meanwhile in Dark Dimension, Klaus shows his real face to everyone, and puts a plan in motion to ensure his returning to Mystic Falls. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Klaus, Inari, and Caroline. *Chapter III: The Elementals Chapter: (Ep. 515 - 522) This chapter focuses on the aftermath of everything, while both sides prepare for the final showdown that fate of both universes depend on. Inari leaves the gang with a new and powerful threat to deal with, and Bonnie goes through a big change in her life. Back in Dark Dimension, after losing Klaus to Mystic Falls, Misao seeks new allies for her war against Inari, but her unpreparedness costs her a big loss. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Inari. Episodes List Characters Main Characters * as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Tatia * as Stefan Salvatore * as Damon Salvatore * as Caroline Forbes * as Bonnie Bennett * as Matt Donovan * as June Flemming * as Misao * as Inari Recurring Characters * as Jeremy Gilbert * as Tyler Lockwood * as Klaus * as Meredith Fell * as Christian Fell * as Samara * as Elizabeth Forbes * as Carol Lockwood *__________ as Ivan Wilson * as Zander * as Gwen Sawicki * as Irene * as Sarah * as Faye * as Graham White Guest Appearances * as Raven Johnson — 2 episodes *__________ as Brooke Sanders — 1 episode Character Appearances Trivia & Notes *'Season 6' takes place after the summer of 2011, following the events of Season 5. **'IMPORTANT:' Please keep in mind that this fiction does not continue the actual Season 5. For more information, check the bold text at the beginning of the page. *This is the final season of The Vampire Diaries. *Klaus, Jeremy Gilbert, Meredith and Christian Fell, Tyler Lockwood, and Samara will continue the story as recurring characters. *Episode 1 would originally be named Raven. *Episode 5 marks the first appearance of Matt Donovan in this season. He was last seen in the season 4 finale Misao. Category:Post Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Post Season 3 Seasons Category:Season 6